


Trigun Headcanons and X Readers

by DemonDox



Category: Trigun
Genre: on hon hon hon time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDox/pseuds/DemonDox
Summary: Just some Trigun headcanons and x readers I've written. I take requests. First chapter rules.
Relationships: Nicholas D. Wolfwood/Reader, Vash the Stampede/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Rules

I take requests! Sfw and Nsfw  
I will take requests for anyone from Trigun anime. I'm not caught up with the manga yet.  
I can write headcanons or x readers.  
If you want a specific gender let me know.  
If you want more than one character I will just post them on separate chapters.

You can send me a message or Request in the comments.


	2. Rules

*Vash flirts with you every chance he gets. As long as you're comfortable with it he will get suggestive with it

*Vash actively avoids being naked with you at first. Not because he doesn't want to. He's just really nervous about you seeing him naked

*"It not exactly something I like anyone seeing"

*Vash needs some reassurance to let you open up his buckles

*Once he feels comfortable he wants you in the sheets as much as possible

*He's eager to please you

*Want Vash to go down on you? He's not stopping until he has you dripping down his chin. Vash will keep going until you're over sensitive and your legs are shaking

*You want to return the favor? Vash will insist that you dont have to but any protest dies the moment your lips touch him

*Vash has to bite his knuckles to try and keep quiet. He gets loud

*Has to fight the urge to buck into your mouth

*He's very apologetic if he cums in your mouth

*Likes it if you cum on him

*He enjoys you taking charge

*Push him back onto the bed, crawl on top of him and have your way with him

*Vash loves the full view he gets of your body in this postition

*Vash feels better about seeing your face so he knows your enjoying this

*This also gives him easy access to pull you into a kiss

*Vash will grab your hips tightly, pulling you as close to him as possible when he cums

*Loves being buried deep inside you to cum as long as your ok with it

*Just keep in mind that he has plant energy and could be ready for round two at any time

*Vash will stay inside you as long as possible. Giving you lazy kisses until you feel the need to get cleaned up

*If you want a rag or to have a bath or even want Vash to grab you some food he will as soon as you ask

*If you want to shower together he is also down for that

*Once you both get back in bed Vash will cuddle you the entire night. He feels better having you close to his chest


	3. Vash Relationship Headcanons Sfw

Vash was head over heels when he first laid eyes on you.

Still blushes when you surprise him with a kiss.

Vash is pretty observant so if somethings bothering you he will pick up on it.

Fights won't happen often but when they do it's because Vash won't tell you something. He thinks he is sparing you some trouble doing so. He is most certainly not.

Getting him to open up about his past is a little challenging

When he finally does open all the way up to you it means he completely trusts you. But be ready for some water works.

When Vash gets lost in his own head you'll have to be the rock that pulls him out of it.

Vash will willingly give you one donut. Just one from the box. Definitely give him a kiss to distract him to steal more.

Vash is more likely to bring you food than gifts. Most likely something sweet.

You want to visit somewhere? See something? Vash will go out of his way to get you there. Seeing you happy is always worth it.

Vash is protective of you. Almost overprotective. Not to a weird extent. Vash would crumble without you. He's lost so many people he's terrified of losing you.


	4. Vash with a writer s/o

Vash will listen to you talk for hours about your story and characters  
He misses things but not on purpose. Vash just has to stop and stare when you talk passionately  
When Vash gets familiar enough with your characters he will suggest ideas to you. They might be ridiculous but he will try  
He loves it when you bounce ideas off him  
Vash will remember a few things that you will forget to write down and remind you  
If you stop in the middle of conversation to tell him a new story idea he won’t mind  
Vash surprises you with a leather journal that has a clasp to write in

Imagine~

You and Vash having a private room on a sand steamer. The low hum of the engine in the background. Both of you dressed in pjs lounging in bed after a long day. Vash has his arm around you. You have your head on his chest. Staying like that for hours as Vash listens to you story ramble.


	5. Vash I love you Headcanons

Who says it first? Probably you

Vash would be to much of a chicken

He’s never going to be sure you love him or its just his wishful thinking

Once you tell him he is overjoyed

Vash will hold you so tight it hurts, but not on purpose

He will start bawling his eyes out

When he says it back it will be through sniffles


	6. Wolfwood with Sniper s/o Headcanons

Wolfwood having you to cover his back is comforting

Being a trained assassin he doesn’t need much help in a fight or a shoot out

But having you on a near by roof top takes a lot of stress away

When a gang of outlaws roll into town you seam to disappear

When an outlaw just crumpled to the ground out of no where Wolfwood knows you’re in position

Without fail you send the gang into a panic every time

Its sends most of them running for the hills. Much less work for Wolfwood

Saving a small town they will most likely throw a little gratitude party at the local saloon

Give you a free room to so you can also celebrate just the two of you alone


	7. Cooking with Vash Headcanons

Most of your days are spent dodging bullets so some domestic time is very welcome

Vash will wear a little apron

He tried to impress you by flipping the food really high, but just ended up with hot food on his head

You help him get cleaned up and give him a little kiss on the forehead

Vash suddenly has a lot of little injuries that need tending to

Once you get Vash back on track the real cooking begins

Vash’s cooking is decent. He’s had to fend for himself so long it has to be

Most of the cooking is likely being done over a campfire

If you can bake Vash is heart eyes immediately

If you can make donuts that’s it he’s asking you to marry him


	8. Vash with s/o who cries easily Headcanons

You don’t ever have to feel embarrassed crying in front of Vash  
He cries a lot as well

Depending on what’s happening you both might be crying

Once Vash figures out the situations that bother you he will try his best to help you avoid them

Vash will bend over backwards to make you happy again

If can’t be avoid he’s there to comfort you and wipe away your tears

He will deflect attention away from you if other people are around


	9. Vash brushing your hair Headcanons

“Vash, can you brush my hair?”

He’ll drop what he’s doing to help you

Vash takes his time with the brushing

He gently works out any tangles or knots. You won’t feel any pulling

Vash can’t help but run his fingers through your hair and rub your scalp

Beware you might fall asleep like this. Its best if he brushes your hair while you sit on the bed


	10. Catching Vash moaning your name NSFW

The available hotel rooms were connected. You in one room and Vash in the other with a door in between. If either of you needs any help its convenient.

After laying in bed and not being able to sleep you decide to see if Vash is awake. You turn the door handle quietly just in case Vash is sleeping. Opening the door a sliver you peak inside. A lamp is on so maybe he is awake? You look to the bed. Vash is awake alright.

Vash is draped over his bed. His pajama pants pushed down past his knees. A tube of lube is on the bed next to him. His hand is working furiously between his legs filling the room with wet sounds. His breathing is uneven and a light sweat covers him.

Your hand goes to your mouth, terrified of Vash hearing you. You should stop looking and close the door. Just as you begin pulling the door you hear Vash mumbling your name. You stop moving. Vash’s hips buck as ropes of cum land on his navel. He closes his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. You have to force yourself to close the door. With a hand on your chest you try to calm your racing heart. He said your name.


	11. Vash Headcanons Protecting s/o and when they get hurt

Protecting his s/o from danger-  
Vash will do whatever he has to to protect you

He will shield you with his body

Any bullet or knife wound is worth it

Vash will send you out on errands. Not because he really needs anything. He just wants you as far away from the line of fire as possible

What he does when s/o gets hurt-  
Now if you have a mild injury Vash will just mother hen you damn near to death

You won’t be lifting a finger anytime soon

He will refuse to travel anywhere until you are completely healed

A lethal injury on the other hand will terrify Vash

The outlaw who shoots you has no idea it will be his biggest regret

The outlaw will remember the taste of the barrel of Vashs gun until he dies

You weakly calling out to Vash will cut through his enraged state

After that he’ll cradle you in his arms

Vash will be bawl until a doctor arrives

You will be lucky to have a moment alone after this


	12. Vash pretty eye prompt

Determined to not fully wake up you roll over to the warmest place in bed. Vash engulfs you in his arms.

“A successful mission” you sigh nuzzling against Vash. You can feel his laugh through his chest.

“Baby, we have to get up soon.” He mutters on the top of your head.

“Sounds fake but ok.” You say looking up at him. Brushing his hair out of his face. The light coming from the window illuminates Vash’s eyes.

“Hey Vash?”

“Hmm?”

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”

Vash nervously laughs as his cheeks turn red.

“If you’re trying to convince me to stay in bed its working”


End file.
